ISIS
by Hairussia
Summary: "Tau kepanjangan ISIS, nggak?" / "Bukan ISIS yang itu loh yah," Nijimura balik siul-siul. Niat banget pamer bibir monyongnya. / "Terus?" / "Ikatan Shuudin Ingin Shigelang—" / pwp (Parody Without plot) [ Nijimura x Ogiwara ] Indonesia!AU / Friendshipambigu!NijiOgi


"Shige, lu tau gak kenapa gue bersyukur lu bukan mie ayam?"

"Emangnya kenapa Bang Ji?" Shigelang sibuk mengaduk es teh manisnya dengan sedotan tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Si tampan Nijimura Shuudin.

Shigelang mencium sedotannya, memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap benda penyejuk tenggorokan itu, sampai mendengar penuturan Nijimura yang najong tralala trilili, "Gue kan suka sama lu, tapi kalo lu jadi mie ayam dan gue nambah, lu jadi kena poligami dong—" jawab Nijimura tanpa dosa membuat Ogiwara tersendak, separuh jijik dan separuh bahagia.

Boleh ganteng, asal jangan _kampret_ , oke?

* * *

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nijimura Shuuzou x Ogiwara Shigehiro

OOC / Typo(s) / Indonesia!AU / Friendshipambigu!ShuShi (Shuuzou x Shigehiro) /

.

.

* * *

Pernah nggak, kalian punya temen super duper nista, amit-amit cabang Jakarta atau cabang Tegal? Kalau ketemu bawaannya inginnya natap dengan tatapan nggak kenal atau kalau boleh, nggak usah ketemu seumur hidup. Najis.

Siang begitu panas, menggoda tenggorokan untuk diisi oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Apa aja boleh, es teh manis, es jeruk, jus juga nggak apa. Yang penting minuman dingin. Lebih penting lagi, kalau gratis.

"Shigelang, sepatu gelang, gelang ,siramarama, mari pulang, marilah pulang, marilah pulang, bersama-sama…" Nijimura Shuudin Sang ketua OSIS tampan dunia akhirat bersenandung di samping adik kelasnya.

Rambut cokelat dan mata berwarna cokelat dimiliki Si adik kelas. Tinggi lumayan, gantengnya bikin _baper_. Kebaikkannya bikin terbuai kesana-kemari. Lembut pula. Siapa yang nggak tergoda coba?

"Ini kita mau pulang bang, kan situ mau neraktir mie ayam," Shigelang Ogiwara menoleh ke kanan, tepat dimana Nijimura siul-siul pakai bibirnya yang udah monyong itu, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Baju juga sudah setengahnya keluar.

Nggak keliatan banget ketua OSIS-nya.

"Eh bang," Ogiwara memanggil, masih memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa dek?"

Kok kedengeran najis ya? Bodo amat deh.

"Situ yakin ketua OSIS?"

"Iya, kalo jadi ketua ISIS sih pengen," Nijimura mau melawak, kasiannya, Cuma dibalas dengan senyuman ala kadarnya.

"hah?"

"Tau kepanjangan ISIS, nggak?"

Ogiwara mengangguk polos, bikin gemes Nijimura pengen cubitin pipinya atau peluk. Jangan dipikir Nijimura itu pecinta sesama, dia mau peluk-peluk cuma karena Ogiwara itu mengingatkannya pada adik tercintanya.

"Bukan ISIS yang itu loh yah," Nijimura balik siul-siul. Niat banget pamer bibir monyongnya.

"Terus?"

"Ikatan Shuudin Ingin Shigelang—"

"Bang," Ogiwara memanggil kakak kelasnya lagi.

"Kenapa dek?"

"Mau tukeran tanda tangan, nggak?"

"Buat dibuku nikah?"

"Bukan, tapi buat persetujuan abang mau saya jorogin (dorong) dari atas jembatan layang…" jawab Ogiwara dengan senyum mengembang.

Nijimura terkekeh pelan, yah wajar sih bercandaannya nyerempet homo-homoan gitu. Tapi untung si adik kelas sudah biasa makan gombalan nggak mutu dari Nijimura, jadi ya gini deh.

Warung mie ayam Kokoh Nash sudah terlihat. Berwarna cat kuning dengan 'khas' gerobak mie ayam yang berwarna biru dilengkapi dengan gambar mie ayam yang menggiurkan di depan warungnya.

Nijimura dan Ogiwara masuk ke dalam warung itu, langsung meletakkan tas di atas meja dan duduk dengan santai. Melihat daftar makanan dan juga harga yang menempel dengan gagah disekitar dinding warung.

"Eh, nyet, lu mau mesen apa? Jangan ngutang lagi lu Shuu, gue pites lu…" Kokoh Nash siap menggulung lengan kemeja kirinya, memperlihatkan tattoo indah bertengger pada lengan besar itu.

Ya, kan, khas preman banget.

Yang diancam sekedar memberikan senyuman lebar. "Ini bayar kok, Shige, mau mesen apa?"

"Mie ayam deh, sama es teh aja Bang," jawab Ogiwara melihat daftar menunya

"Koh, itu Mie ayam dua, sama es teh dua hehe…"

Tangan besar Kokoh Nash mendarat pada kepala Nijimura, sedikit menekannya hingga Nijimura menunduk. "bayar lu nyet jangan lupa.." katanya mengacak helai hitam milik Nijimura.

Nijimura mengangguk, Ogiwara hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kakak kelasnya itu, yah, gimana mau jadi ketua kelas baik? Lihat aja temannya, kayak jual mie ayam tapi tampang malak.

Dan setelah es teh manis datang, Nijimura memulai pembicaraan absurd dan bercandaan najisnya pada Ogiwara.

—FIN—

Ini sebenernya udah lama (kayaknya pas mau ultah Ogiwara) di flashdisk (yha) jadi ceritanya mau lanjutin fanfik ankyou yang ada di FD eh nemu ini udah jadi sebelum disclaimer dan ngakak sendiri =))) (pdhl mah garing). Bikin setengahnya dijakarta dan sisanya di jogja haha

Maap kelewat absurd—ini gatau awalannya kenapa bisa gitu dan akhirnya dilanjut juga, asal lanjut padahal lupa mau bikin apa #desh

Maap atas kenistaan ini :")) saya dari jaman jabot suka friendship!NijiOgi /plok

Mind to review? =)) hehe makasih juga udh mau baca, kalau ada yang baca dan endak meninggalkan jejak, doain aja Haisaki tulisannya makin bener sama enak dipandang #desh


End file.
